Green and Black
by H.kerian.x.love
Summary: 1er acto: sakura acosa a sasuke 2do acto: sasuke acosa a sakura 3er acto: pasen a leer y descubranlo. ¡¡SASUSAKU.!
1. querido chico raro

**En calidad de mundo alterno.**

PAREJAS: **SASUSAKU.**

DISCLAIMER: -**NI SASUKE NI SAKURA NI NARUTO NI HINATA NI KIBA NI SHIKAMARU NI ITACHI NI INO NI KAKASHI NI IRUKA NI TENTEN NI OROCHIMARU NI TSUNADE NI LEE NI GAARA NI SAI NI CHOJI NI JIRAYA NI TEMARI NI KANKURO- ME PERTENECEN. PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO QUIEN BIEN BUENA ONDA ME REGALO A NEJI SAMA (MUAJAJAJA) PARA FINES SIN LUCRO. O.O**

NOTA: **CREO QUE ES UN RETO CREAR ESTE FIC, SIENDO HONESTA ODIO ESTA PAREJA Y LA MAYORIA DE MIS IDEAS SON DE… (ASECINA A SAKURA EN EL SEGUNDO RENGLON)**

**PERO SE LO PROMETI A ALGUIEN Y ESPERO QUE PASE UN BUEN RATO MIENTRAS LO LEE.**

**LOS MISMO ESPERO DE LA OTRA PERSONA QUE LO LEERA, POR QUE SE QUE NADIE LEE MIS FICS Y SERA UNA SUERTE QUE ALGUIEN MAS CRUCE POR AQUÍ…**

_**Dedicado a HARU LALA CHAN.**_

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

_Honestamente estoy cansada._

_Esperar nunca fue fácil para mí._

_Aunque; debería estar acostumbrada, después de todo llevo mas de dos años de esta manera, esperando el día en que al menos me reconozcas una vez, alces la mirada, no espero que me sonrías eso me parecería demasiado subrrealista, quizás solo mantener contacto visual y luego volver a vivir._

_Por que no tengo vida, no puedo concentrarme._

_Es una obsesión._

_Es algo doloroso. _

_Es amor._

_Lo que siento por ti._

_No estoy segura._

_Seria terrible si lo es._

_No es algo como en las películas y novelas mucho menos como en las caricaturas._

_No me sacrificaría por ti, no te conozco._

_No me dejaría llevar por un momento estando a tu lado, No soy tonta._

_No correspondería un beso tuyo, seria desagradable si me lo robaras._

_Y claro, no esperaría que me salvaras de alguna tragedia u accidente._

_No eres un héroe y por Kami sama no tienes ni facha de uno._

_Mas bien eres prepotente, vanidoso, presumido, egocéntrico, narcisista._

_Diablos. Se que parece que te odio._

_Pero no lo hago. No te entiendo. _

_Me gusta relacionarme con las personas, ser alegre, festejar la vida y cada uno de los momentos que la componen._

_Pero simplemente no te comprendo._

_Tú lo tienes todo._

_Y aun así no sonríes._

_Eres infeliz._

_Y quiero saber por que._

_Chico de cabellos negros._

_No pretendo entrometerme, es parte de mi personalidad intentar comprender mi entorno y la gente en el._

_Tú eres un dilema para mí, me atraes constantemente._

_Es una fuerza extraña, se siente pesada y con poca flexibilidad._

_No puedo hacer nada contra ella, me es imposible y eso me irrita mucho._

_No pretendo hacerte un favor descubriendo la razón de tu infelicidad._

_No quiero ayudarte, realmente no me interesa mucho y se que a ti te da igual lo que yo piense e intente._

_Por ello te lo pido como un favor._

_No te pido una cita, puaj. Ambos sentimos escalofríos solo de pensarlo._

_Lo que quiero es pasar tiempo contigo, ni siquiera me tienes que hablar._

_Ah. En realidad si seria una cita._

_Bien, llamémoslo tiempo de caridad. _

_Sasuke Uchiha, necesito ayuda. ¿Serás caritativo con migo?_

_PD. Espero digas que si, tengo una libreta nueva y pienso utilizarla para mas cartas en caso de negación. _

_ATT. HARUNO SAKURA._

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

La palabra "broma" resonó por largo tiempo en su cabeza.

Ese era el término designado para esa clase de melodramas.

Al menos era su término designado.

Cualquier otro le hubiera llamado "acosadoras locas en acción"

Como si de una servilleta sucia se tratara, y es que Sasuke en realidad lo veía de ese modo, arrojo el pedazo de papel al contenedor de basura más cercano.

No estaba en su naturaleza sentir lastima por alguien, tal vez su expresión dijera lo contrario, tal vez cada persona que lo miraba sentía que de algún modo, el chico de cabellos negros era mejor que el y se sintiera mal por dentro y un sentimiento de rencor le hiciera odiarlo, esa no era la intención de Sasuke Uchiha.

Sentir algo por alguien, cualquier cosa, _rencor, lastima, coraje…amor_.

Implicaba que aquella persona te importaba.

Que era alguien en tu vida.

Tú peor enemigo o tú mejor amigo.

Así que Sasuke no podía ni siquiera sentir odio.

Nadie en este mundo le importaba lo suficiente para catalogarlo con algún sentimiento específico.

Era terrible. Si.

Pero era su vida.

_Su terrible vida_.

Bah…y no era feliz, pero la chica estaba equivocada, el no era infeliz.

Simplemente vivía.

No entendía por que se tenía que ser feliz o infeliz.

Debería haber un término medio.

Estar simplemente bien.

Tranquilo. Viviendo.

Malditos estándares.

Quien diablos se creía lo suficientemente importante para establecer reglas para la sociedad, como vestir, como hablar, diablos, como actuar.

Si no ríes no eres feliz.

Si no hablas no eres feliz.

Si no te involucras con nadie no eres feliz.

Si no eres como los demás…no eres feliz.

Pero en los millones de personas que existían había quienes no reían y eran felices, quienes eran callados y eran felices, personajes solitarios felices, personas diferentes tachadas de locas o extrañas o en su caso amargadas que mierda que no eran felices pero Vivian la vida sin molestar a alguien y con eso debería de bastar.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que su usual tranquilidad no estaba por ningún lado. Se había escapado.

No. No era asi.

Algo le dijo que se encontraba en aquel bote sucio del cual no se había apartado.

Justo dentro de aquel papel hecho bola y arrojado con desagrado.

Rabia. Enojo.

Dos sentimientos aparecieron.

No eran buenos pero eran lo suficiente para alarmarlo.

No eran como los que sentía al tener que escuchar los sermones de psiquiatras.

Aquellos eran más bien comprensibles sensaciones de aburrimiento.

Los hombres estaban haciendo su trabajo, para eso se les pagaba.

Pero ella. _Molesta chica de agradables ojos_. Como podía siquiera provocarle algo. No era nadie, era extraña y extremada y perturbadoramente sincera.

Pero no era nadie en su vida, y no es que hubiera alguien en su vida, pero si existiera alguien no serie ella. _Nunca_.

Pero ahí estaba, y se molesto por ello.

Estaba haciendo algo que en su vida se había molestado a hacer.

Pensando en alguien.

Dándole importancia a alguien.

Dos chicas que se le acercaban coquetas salieron huyendo despavoridas.

No las culpaba, en ese momento debía tener la peor de sus caras de molestia y enojo.

Y eso empeoro aun más el asunto.

Sacudió la cabeza, no se la quería arrancar, bien, quizás si tenía suerte.

Los pensamientos se le revolvieron, un dolor sobrevino.

Suspiro agradecido. _Bendito dolor_.

Dos sacudidas más y la migraña le dijo hola.

Una media hora la dejaría convivir con el, ese seria el tiempo suficiente para que todo en su vida se volviera a acomodar.

Olvidaría el hecho de que alguien le dijo lo desastrosa que es su vida y después le pidió el favor de permitir examinarle. _Como rata de laboratorio_.

De momento se sintió como una.

Que se creía esa mujer, Haruno Sakura.

Y de pronto se dio cuenta, de que había olvidado como olvidarse de algo.

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Abrió los ojos.

Era un día normal.

No. No lo era.

Ese era el día en que recibiría una contestación.

Ah, que pesada, en verdad creía que iba a tener una contestación.

Rió amargamente. Buena forma de empezar el día.

Decidió no preocuparse, lo que llegara llegaría, malo, bueno.

En realidad a quien le importaba.

Si, bien, a ella.

Y le importaba demasiado, era su tranquilidad lo que estaba en juego.

Otra risa amarga.

Bostezo antes de levantarse por completo del nido al que regularmente llamaba cama.

Lo primero que hizo fue meter esa libreta azul en su bolsa escolar.

Era primordial, era la clave de su cordura.

Después paso a tareas menores.

Una hora después se encontraba caminando apaciblemente por las avenidas del distrito.

Pensamientos extraños llegaban a su cabeza de vez en cuando.

Trataba de ignorarlos, de evitarlos o desecharlos.

Era imposible.

Estaban allí pidiendo entrar y ser escuchados.

Y eso era sumamente molesto.

Pocas veces caminaba con un gesto de enojo en el rostro. Para ella caminar era relajante y pacifico.

Tiempo para pensar.

Maldita sea, ahora lo que menos quería era pensar.

Por que solo pensaba en el.

**El chico de cabellos negros**.

De repente se encontró a si misma deseando poder tener pensamientos comunes.

Como cualquier chica colegiala enamorada.

Hay que bonitos ojos. Me derrito con ellos.

Que cuerpo perfecto.

Que vos tan seductora.

Que carácter tan… bien.

Era imposible.

Pensar en Uchiha Sasuke como un príncipe azul.

O el simplemente no entraba en el estándar de galán, cosa que si hacia dadas las cien mil chicas enamoradas de el, o ella no entraba en el estándar de colegiala enamorada.

El chico estaba bien. Aja, realmente estaba bien.

Pero no era eso, sentía que no era eso lo que le atraía.

Era algo más. Bah. ¿Su carácter?

Realmente le erizaba los vellos de la nuca oírlo hablar, había algo oculto en el que la invitaba a acercarse e intentar conocerlo.

Sola en tu casa, de noche, oyes un ruido.

¿Qué es lo que te motiva para descubrir el causante?

¿Curiosidad? En un ambiente de terror.

Una chica miedosa.

¿Qué la motiva?

SI era eso, grítalo fuerte ¡CURIOSIDAD!

Es ser humano es curioso por naturaleza.

Le atrae todo lo distinto y siempre quiere saber el por que de las cosas.

¿Por qué diablos hay una mujer gritando que me quiere matar en el segundo piso de mi siniestra casa?

Un perro no investigaría, ¡me quiere matar! ¡Corre!

Una persona ¡me quiere matar! ¿Por qué? A investigar…quizás si le pregunto.

De momento eso me hace dudar un poco en quien es el ser "inteligente"

El claxon de un autobús se escucho aterradoramente cerca de su oído.

Estaba a mitad de la calle divagando sobre la inteligencia de un perro.

De nuevo; quizás pensar no fuera prueba de inteligencia.

Un perro se abría fijado en si…estaba libre la calle antes de cruzar.

Era instinto. Quizás era lo mejor.

Que va. Por el momento dejaría de pensar.

Por que irónicamente eso la había llevado a…

-¡! ESTAR EN MEDIO DE UNA CALLE TRANSITADA POR CIENTOS DE AUTOMOVILES!!-

Dados los clichés de la vida.

Ella en realidad no los esperaba.

Un rechinar de llantas se escucho.

Y ahí, frente a ella, un par de furiosos ojos la observaba.

La reconoció. Claro que la reconoció.

Era el motivo de sus pensamientos nocturnos de la noche pasada.

-¡muévete Haruno! La ronca voz le lleno los oídos y le impidió reaccionar.

Ella tenía planeado escapar de allí.

Ahora le era imposible.

Le había hablado.

-¡a un lado! Y de nuevo aquella grave voz.- ¡…!

Momento. Aquella ultima palabra no tenia un significado agradable.

Y de pronto se encontró a si misma, a mitad de la calle, siendo observada por varias personas mientras era puteada por el de ojos onix.

Uchiha Sasuke.

El chico era de extenso vocabulario.

Decidió que las personas ya habían aprendido suficiente por ese día en la clase de español Uchiha

Lo mejor era salir de ahí lo antes posible.

Le gustaba caminar, ya lo había dicho.

Pero también le encantaba correr.

Era rápida.

Y por un fugaz segundo, pensó en disculparse con el sensei de deportes.

Tenia razón; saber correr rápido, era mas útil que cualquier ciencia.

Minutos fueron los que troto antes de llegar al destino final.

La preparatoria Konoha.

Realmente esperaba, oraba, por que nadie conocido la hubiera visto.

Claro, exceptuando al chico dialéctico.

Encontró el aula rápidamente y como mariposa santa tomo asiento antes incluso de saludar a todos sus sonrientes amigos.

-Sakura-chan ¿te sientes bien? ¿Es eso sudor? ¿Acaso se te hizo tarde?

Bendito chico, no tenia ganas de pensar y el le facilitaba las cosas.

-si Naruto, se me hizo tarde y tuve que correr.

Al parecer fue suficiente para el rubio.

Aquel personaje era todo un misterio.

Demasiado bondadoso para ser real.

Era alguien maravilloso, un chico excepcional.

Y si, como se habrán dado cuenta, le gustaba elogiar a su amigo.

A su mejor amigo Naruto Usumaki.

-¡TU!

Y ahí terminaba la fantasía, su día de por si pesado había duplicado su peso en unos segundos.

¡Maravillas de la vida!

-lo siento mucho. Estaba distraída.

Las palabras salieron solas, lo que tenía en mente responder era mucho más ofensivo.

Era el hecho te estar frente a el lo que le provocaba actuar así.

Lo sabía de antemano.

Por suerte, y vaya que de repente la suerte estaba de su lado.

Sasuke se calmo y decidió no decir más.

Como usualmente hacia en las mañanas en las que no estaba a punto de atropellar a una de sus compañeras, tomo asiento lejos del grupo de charlantes amigos, saco un libro, usualmente técnico, y se alejo del mundo.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente.

Algo raro en las escuelas.

Nuevamente digo; la suerte estaba de su lado.

Sola, caminando, pensando, distraída de nuevo.

Llego al punto en que le fue imposible avanzar más.

Literalmente, algo bloqueaba su paso.

-¡tu!

Asombrosamente el tono había disminuido desde la última vez, sin embargo la mirada enojada ahí seguía.

-soy Haruno Sakura. ¿Qué pasa?

No se estaba haciendo la tonta, por lo que a ella respectaba el tema del accidente ya había quedado zanjado.

Y tenía razón, no era eso a lo que Sasuke se refería.

-tu me enviaste la nota. Continuo mirándola enojado.

¿Su carta había sido motivo de enojo para el?

¿Acaso le había insultado algo en ella?

Recordando rápidamente, quizás la definición de su personalidad estuvo demasiado… no, era perfecta, sincera.

-si. Fui yo. Claramente no se lo pondría fácil.

Aun que sea molestarlo era tan placentero.

¿Que reacción tendría?

¿Se enojaría y la amenazaría?

¿O seria comprensivo y altruista?

Una risotada resonó en su cabeza.

-¿Por qué?

La mueca de Sakura le dejo muy claro que aquella pregunta era lo último que se esperaba.

Demasiado típico y normal.

¿Por qué me la enviaste?

Si bien la respuesta era lógica, cualquier chico preguntaría eso para estar seguro. Definitivamente nunca se lo hubiera imaginado.

-al corazón no se le manda.

De nuevo probándolo.

¿Cómo reaccionaria ahora?

¿La mandaría a hervir pescados?

El silencio fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo.

Uchiha Sasuke dio la media vuelta y se fue.

Callado.

Así se mantuvo por el siguiente mes.

Ella mantuvo su promesa.

Después de todo, tenía una libreta y no le daba miedo usarla.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

**_Ahh!!! Lo se, no es lo que te esperabas._**

**_Pero es parte de mi plan, jejeje._**

**_Quiero entender el por que sakura esta tan loca por sasuke._**

**_Es lindo el chico pero sakura no es tonta, no es superficial._**

**_Lo comencé de cero. Ni siquiera tenia idea de que escribir al poner tu dedicatoria, simplemente escribí la primera palabra que se me vino a la mente._**

**_Honestamente….si estaba cansada, mis primos no me dejaban de molestar._**

**_Y esperar a que mi primito dejara de ser chismoso no era mi fuerte, así que lo mande a….por ahí..._**

**_Y pss… de ahí salio lo demás._**

**_Es el primer Cáp. No se cuantos tendrá… sayonara!_**


	2. Sasuke vs Kakashi y¿Naruto?

**WOLAS**

**uhhh... si...lo se....ayer subi el cap a medias esk ya estaba media dormida y buah!! comenzo house y ya no me dio tiempo de terminarlo.**

**asi que hoy os traigo el segundo capitulo completo..**

**solo que ahi le buscan la parte nueva..esta como a la mitad..**

**ahh..y pues como renove el fic cuenta !! asi k todavia sigo en el reto...verdad??**

**uhhh....sale lala...ahi nos vemos abajin!**

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Ahogo un suspiro.

Aquella rutina comenzaba a cansarle.

Por un momento pensó en dejarlo, olvidarse del asunto.

¿_Tanto lo valía_?

En realidad no, era solo una obsesión.

Un berrinche de ella.

Se estiro cansinamente mientras dejaba salir un fuerte bostezo.

El reloj de pared marcaba claramente las 2 de la mañana.

Aquel dato no le importo demasiado, ya que su cometido estaba hecho.

La libreta azul descansaba sobre el escritorio aun abierta en la página que había sido arrancada sin compasión.

La pobre ya estaba acostumbrada a eso.

Después de todo habían sido ya 31 páginas que llevaban el mismo destino.

Comenzaba a verse flacucha y vieja.

Sakura rió al observarla y creer imaginar sus pensamientos.

La pobre debía de odiarla.

Su risa fue rápidamente aplacada.

Sus padres podían escucharla y eso no estaba en sus planes.

Se reprimió por divagar en pensamientos estupidos.

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Abrió los ojos.

Gracias a las pesadas cortinas oscuras ningún rayo de luz se filtro en su habitación.

Pero el sabia, que ya era hora de despertar.

Era su reloj interno.

Se estiro un poco relajando su entumecido cuerpo.

Decido darse un baño. Eso siempre lo despejaba.

Y últimamente, estaba bastante retraído.

Bajo el agua comenzó a pensar.

Curiosamente, comenzaba a acostumbrarse a aquello.

Pensar en ella al despertar era parte de su rutina desde hacia unas semanas.

Aunque al principio era sentimientos de odio los que se mezclaban con los recuerdos de la de ojos verdes, con el paso de los días, y de sus acosadoras cartas, un nuevo sentimiento apareció.

_Curiosidad_

Era diferente.

Hace unos días que se había sorprendido a si mismo viéndola desde lejos.

Intentando comprender por que no se daba por vencida.

La chica estaba demasiado absorta en una alegre plática con su ruidoso amigo como para fijarse en su mirada enojada.

Eso le dio tiempo.

La observo reír hasta que le salieran lágrimas.

Aquello le produjo un desagradable malestar.

Lo recordaba perfectamente.

El nunca había llegado a ese punto de felicidad.

Pero ese fue el detonante.

Curiosidad.

Por que alguien tan diferente se interesaba en el.

Quizás ella fuera todo lo contrario.

_O quizás se parecían más de lo que creía…_

Arrugo el ceño ante sus propias palabras.

¿Como es que había llegado a esa conclusión?

Rápidamente salio del baño y se apresuro a vestir.

Se le había hecho tarde.

Curiosamente, el nunca llegaba tarde a algún lugar.

Pero dada la hora, esa seria la excepción.

Manejo lo más rápido posible hacia la institución a la que pertenecía.

El tráfico estaba bastante fluido, por suerte.

Estaciono su coche cerca de la entrada, en la cual varias miradas ya le seguían la pista.

Algo le dijo que aquel no seria un día normal.

-Uchiha, ven un momento con migo.

La autoritaria vos se alzo por enzima del escándalo matutino de los alumnos a su alrededor.

El se limito a asentir y seguir al que se lo pedía.

Kakashi lo observo seriamente desde el otro lado de la dirección una vez hubieron llegado a su destino.

-quiero que escuches todo lo que voy a decir, seré claro y no me iré por la tangente, al grano, a lo que truje, a lo que acontece…

-ya se esta desviando Kakashi sensei. Regaño una de las secretarias que veía la escena desde su escritorio.

El peliblanco rió un momento antes de suspirar retomando su seria mirada, para ese entonces el de cabellos negros se regaño mentalmente por tomar en serio el preocupado gesto de su sensei.

Era su maestro desde hacia tres años.

-mira Sasuke kun… comenzó a decir el peliblanco deteniéndose un momento a observar curioso el repentino gesto asesino de su alumno.

-¿Sasuke kun? Aun no te pido el favor no te acongojes.

Pedir.

Favor.

Era obvio, era Hatake Kakashi.

Correr. Correr.

La mejor escapatoria.

-no.

-pero aun no te lo pido.

-no.

-solo será durante unos días.

-…no.

-oh vamos Sasuke kun, te divertirás con esto, no será ni remotamente parecido a Kiba kun.

-¡NO!

Kakashi arrugo el ceño dejando de lado su vos infantil y juguetona.

Volvió a la seriedad falsa de hace unos minutos.

-tu tienes la culpa por ser tan bueno en algebra.

Aquello era una estupidez.

Miro al peliblanco con incredulidad.

Estaba claro que aunque se negara rotundamente, no tendría otra opción.

-¿que me darás a cambio?

Llevaban tiempo negociando de esa forma, en realidad desde que Kakashi le pidiera-obligara ayudarle a varios chicos retrasados en diferentes materias.

-lo que quieras.

No fue necesario que se lo pensara tanto, sabía lo que quería, la última vez había sido un estacionamiento más cercano aun que el de los maestros.

El chico si que sabía manipular.

-quiero que me cambies de clase.

El peliblanco intento no sorprenderse demasiado.

Aunque sabía de antemano que eso estaba fuera de sus posibilidades, tenía curiosidad por saber las razones del chico para pedir semejante cosa.

A el también se le daba manipular.

-eso será difícil Sasuke kun, eres el favorito de tus maestros, mejor dime que te molesta de tu clase…y lo arreglaremos.

No era idiota.

No caería en su juego.

Mantuvieron sus miradas clavadas en la contraria por varios minutos.

Como esperando que una flanqueara y confesara o que el otro se diera cuenta de que eso nunca pasaría.

-¡Sakura! Grito de pronto el peliblando para horror de Sasuke.

¿Qué había pasado?

¿Qué diablos hizo?

¿Cómo es que se dio cuenta? ¡Era imposible!

Mientras Kakashi se ocupaba de saludar a la chica sonriente que pasaba por la ventana un horrorizado Uchiha volteaba a ver la razón del grito dándose cuenta de su estupido error.

Fue tarde.

Por un segundo Kakashi lo observo desconcertado antes de caer en cuenta de su extraña reacción.

-que curioso… muy curioso.

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Dentro del salón de clases la mayoría de los presentes miraban confundidos hacia la puerta.

Dos personas paradas ahí discutían acaloradamente.

Discutir. Gritar.

Naruto Usumaki negaba rotundamente con la cabeza.

Hatake Kakashi asentía y señalaba a una persona en el fondo.

Todas las miradas siguieron el dedo de Kakashi.

Era: Sasuke Uchiha.

El chico se dio cuenta de este hecho aportando una mirada asesina a la discusión.

Claramente había pedido mantener en secreto su vergonzoso trabajo.

No muy lejos de ahí, unas cuatro bancas al frente una mirada verde seguía todo el jaleo.

Con una mano en la quijada y la otra tamborileando en la paleta* de su silla, pensaba distraídamente en la razón de los gritos de su amigo.

En realidad el siempre gritaba por cualquier cosa.

Lo único extraño allí era que al parecer el chico Uchiha estaba inmiscuido también.

¿Que podía ser?

Kakashi, Naruto, Uchiha.

Kakashi: impuntual, desobligado, molestoso, brillante.

Naruto: impuntual, desobligado, molestoso.

Uchiha: puntual, serio, brillante, molestable…

La de cabellos rosa (¬¬) abrió los ojos sorprendida.

_¿Podrá ser?_

Uniendo ciertos aspectos entre los tres personajes podía llegar a una conclusión.

Un terrible desenlace para su amigo.

-pero Kakashi sensei, no quiero que el me ayude, me da miedo.

El peliblanco hizo una mueca burlona que por suerte el rubio no pudo ver o de lo contrario nuevos gritos resonarían por el salón.

-solo son tres días, un tema. Eso será suficiente.

Sasuke kun es brillante con el algebra.

Naruto hizo un nuevo gesto de desagrado.

El chico bien sabia que tres días no eran mucho, pero por desgracia también sabia que no serian suficientes para que aprendiera ese horrendo tema.

Por lo que tendría que pasar muchos mas días con su amargado compañero.

-pero Kakashi sensei. Probó de nuevo con la mirada más sufrida que pudo encontrar.

Lo que obtuvo fue un buen coscorrón y las risas de varios de sus amigos.

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

-así que eso era. Te entiendo, yo ya pase por ello.

Kiba Inuzuka le dedico una sonrisa comprensiva a su desesperado amigo.

-el chico es un amargado…

-pero muy guapo.

Agrego Ino Yamaka inmiscuyéndose en la conversación que sus amigos tenían a lo largo del receso.

Mientras la rubia se dedicaba a darle otra mordida a su comida Kiba aprovecho para hacer una pequeña mímica de chica enamorada sacándole varias risas a los demás.

Como era de esperarse, segundos después, el pobre chico amante de los perros tubo un encuentro cercano con el puño de la rubia.

Las carcajadas de los demás no se hicieron esperar.

Eso era lo común entre ellos.

Pasar un buen rato entre amigos.

Tenerse confianza.

Quererse y apoyarse.

Amistad.

-oye Naruto ¿estas nervioso por las clases de la tarde con Sasuke kun?

Choji hablo por primera vez en lo que iba del receso.

Por fin había terminado su abundante comida.

-un poco. ¿Por qué preguntas Choji?

-por que los nervios te quitan el hambre, y si no tienes hambre tendrás que desperdiciar el delicioso plato que esta frente a ti ¡y eso seria un delito!

Nuevas carcajadas inundaron el lugar de los amigos.

-¿Sakura chan? Susurro cerca de su oído la voz nerviosa del rubio.

Aprovechando la distracción de los demás, tenía algo importante que decirle.

-¿aun sigues con las cartas?

La pelirrosa asintió lentamente.

Naruto sabia, era su mejor amigo, tenia que saberlo.

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Las 5 de la tarde.

Hacia frió.

Las calles por esos lugares estaban vacías.

Era un buen barrio, pero poco concurrido.

Naruto avanzaba un poco temeroso y de mala gana.

Era su primera tarde de cursos.

Por fin llego a su destino, un edificio de departamentos.

Ahí era donde vivía el amargado.

_Vaya lugar._

No era un secreto que el Uchiha fuera rico.

Un heredero rico y huérfano.

_Y amargado_.

Pero aquello le disgustaba,

Gritaba "presunción" en cada mirada que le dabas.

Porches y ferraris eran los que adornaban el también lujoso estacionamiento.

Naruto hizo una mueca y de pronto se sintió intimidado.

El también gozaba de buena posición social.

Vaya, era rico válgase la redundancia.

Rico como cualquier otro de su escuela.

Vivía en un buen barrio, a unas casas de distancia de su mejor amigo Kiba y solo a unas cuadras más de su mejor amiga Sakura.

Y por que no mencionarlo también, era el vecino de Ino.

Estaba acostumbrado a ciertos lujos.

Pero estos nunca fueron de su agrado y menos aun de algo por lo cual presumir y mofarse de los demás.

Era todo lo contrario a las personas que ahí Vivian.

Quizás no lo dijeran literalmente pero en si, el edificio gritaba:

"¡fuera escorias!"

Demasiado de todo.

-Usumaki.

El rubio se dio la vuelta sorprendido de que alguien ahí se dirigiera a el.

Era Sasuke Uchiha.

Recargado en un soberbio auto, pero eso era lo único que resaltaba.

El chico estaba igual que siempre, intentando no llamar la atención.

-Uchiha. Kakashi sensei me mando aquí para…

-lo se.

El pelinegro bufo enojado.

De que otra forma sabría su apellido o lo esperaría.

-…mis clases. Termino de decir el otro algo molesto. -¿es tu casa?

Sasuke volteo a ver el edificio alzando una ceja. –el 56 es mi departamento, el resto del edificio no me pertenece aunque si quisiera lo podría comprar...

-¡sabes a que me refería! Grito enojado el rubio.

El pelinegro volvió su vista a el.

Decidió guardar un rato de silencio hasta que el rubio se calmara.

-¿entonces?

Hablo por fin Naruto ladeando la cabeza en dirección al edificio.

-¿Por qué no entramos para terminar con esto de una vez?

Dijo antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta.

-por que no vivo aquí.

Lo paro en seco Sasuke cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo de lado.

-¡pero acabas de decir que es tu departamento!

Grito nuevamente enojado y frustrado ante la actitud petulante de su compañero.

-¡además, es la dirección que me dio Kakashi sensei!

-y es correcta, es mi departamento pero no vivo en el.

-¡eso no tiene sentido! _Y dicen que yo soy el tonto…_

-¡usurantonkachi! Grito Sasuke ya un poco desesperado de los constantes gritos del rubio.

Comenzaban a llamar la atención de las personas que por allí pasaban.

-no tengo que darte ninguna explicación, sube al maldito auto y cierra la boca.

Naruto lo observo mas enojado aun.

-no me des ordenes ¡teme!

-haz lo que te digo.

-no.

-¡usurantonkachi!

-¡teme!

Ya estaba, varias personas de la alta sociedad habitantes de aquel lujoso edificio estaban en sus balcones observando la pelea de los dos aparentes compañeros.

El portero comenzaba a estar peligrosamente cerca.

Sasuke así lo advirtió, no quería problemas con la policía a la cual seguramente llamarían si Naruto seguía con sus tonterías.

Opto por calmarse, al menos uno tenía que parar esa discusión sin sentido.

-¡baka ya cállate!

-¡baka tu teme! ¡Baka, baka, baka!

Bien, mala elección para parar la pelea.

¿Por que le era tan fácil enojarse con Naruto?

Apenas conocía al chico y esa tarde posiblemente era el día en que mas palabras se habían dirigido.

-¡Naruto!

Listo, acertó, con eso por fin obtuvo el ansiado silencio.

-no pasa nada, ya nos íbamos. Dijo por encima de su hombro al guardia que estaba a punto de hablar.

Camino rápido hacia Naruto, lo tomo del brazo y jalo hacia su auto antes de que gritara nuevamente.

Sorpresivamente el rubio se dejo llevar.

Minutos después, en el silencioso interior del BMW salio a la luz el por que.

-sabes mi nombre.

Sasuke se giro hacia el un momento dándose cuenta del pequeño error pero decidió no decir nada, quizás si lo ignoraba entendiera que no quería hablar y estuviera calladito el resto del camino.

-sabe mi nombre…- dijo otra vez el rubio pero esta vez hablando para si mismo.

-¿y que otros nombres te sabes?

¡Kami! ¡Es que en serio no se iba a callar!

-que clase de pregunta es esa usurantonkachi. Pregunto resignándose al hecho de que con quien trataba era ni más ni menos que el ruidoso Usumaki Naruto.

-¡oye, teme! volvió a gritar olvidándose por completo de seguir con el plan que había formulado hace un segundo.

-¡no me digas teme, usurantonkachi!

-no me digas usurantonkachi, ¡teme!

-usurantonkachi.

-teme.

-hmm.

-…

Llegaron a su destino sin dirigirse la palabra en todo el viaje.

Ambos bajaron molestos del auto azotando la puerta.

Eso le molesto aun más al de cabellos negros

¡Quien se creía Naruto para azotar la puerta de su BMW SE!

-¡usurantonkachi!

Pero el rubio ya no le hizo caso.

Se había quedado de piedra a ver la casa frente a el.

Sasuke la observo también intentando descifrar la reacción de Naruto.

No había allí algo fuera de lo normal.

O al menos, nada que el supiera aun.

_-tu compraste la casa…_

-¿de que hablas usurantonkachi?

-¿eh? _¿Pensé en voz alta?_ Nada, o bueno.

¿Sabes quienes eran los dueños de esta mansión?

El pelinegro rememoro por un momento hasta que su mente fue a dar en el recuerdo del día en que por fin encontró un lugar decente para vivir.

Los dueños eran…

-los Haruno.

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

**ahh...l termine de escribir hace rato...pero se presento una emergencia pijiji y hasta ahorita lo pude subir..**

**tonces lala...sigo en el reto?? **

**tengo una idea...gracias a la peli one million dolar baby. (es de mis favoritas)**

**ahh por cierto..**

***paleta: termino designado para el caramelo que comen la mayoria de los niños...jajajaja y pues en mi localidad tambien se les llama asi a la parte del mesabanco en donde escribes. o mas bien..recargas tu libreta por que si escribes ahi te reportan...y te castigan (lo aprendi por la mala)**

**asi que ya saben..**

**gracias a los que leen..!!! **

**ahhhhhhhhhhhhh y ya se por que no aparece el fic...esk le puse categoria M...por que segun yo tendra un final medio ¡¡M!! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...SE LOS ARRUINE!!**

**no mentira..esk ni cuenta me di de eso...y creo k solo le movi o algo...ahi vere si lo puedo cambiar..**

**salep!!! nos vemos en el proximo chapter!! **

**sayonaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..**


	3. me rindo

**ohh... bueno..la cancion del principio se llama love and truth y es de Yui Makino diosa de varios openings y endings..creo.**

**me la paso lala chan asi que es un homenaje y agradecimento por tomarse la molestia de pasarme todas esas demas canciones.**

**me alegraste el viaje!!! ahh..y la recomendacion del dia..para los k ven soul eater seguro ya la conocen..es el 3 endind..BAKUSOU YUME UTA. de diggy mo.**

**esa cancion es ....es....hermosa!!**

**y hablando de otras cosas..del capitulo, hem...pues expongo a medias algunos conflictos emocionales de los protagonitas y yap.**

**para mi que es un capitulo medio monotono.**

**uds diran. igual. lo disfrute. espero uds tambien lo hagan al leerlo.**

**ah, y si alguien reclama..jeje, si le hice algunos cambios a la letra de la cancion.**

**sin mas que decir. hay va el opening de mi fic... **

**(sonido) "one day one dream"- de inuyasha, 5 op.**

**comienza sasuke apareciendo en la pantalla y despues....jajaja ni que estuviera tan loca de inventar un opening...jajajajajajajajaja.**

**!ah leer!**

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

No dejo de pensar en ti

Aunque el tiempo no parezca parar

Mi corazón está vacío

Aún sigue intentando hacerse un hueco en tus sentimientos

No me importa seguir tan sola

Pues sé que tú y yo nos veremos de nuevo

No quiero retroceder

Porque no hay razón para parar todo lo que siento

Déjame escuchar tu canción

Escondida tras tu sombra

Entiendo que no estés mirándome

Mientras tarareo tu canción...

Los audífonos cayeron de sus oídos, el hueco sonido se escucho por toda la habitación, nadie los detuvo.

La canción quedo así, resonando aun pero sin ser escuchada.

Nadie mas la escucharía por lo que quedaba del día.

No era el momento para canciones tristes.

Ella estaba muy feliz, sin embargo aquella musica le agradaba, le traía recuerdos de una época de su vida que fue agradable.

La mejor.

Su niñez.

Sin preocupaciones, solo jugando y preocupándose por jugar más.

Todo el día.

Con su hermana mayor.

Eso era. La razón del por que la hermosa canción le deprimía.

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

-¿Qué otros nombres te sabes Sasuke?

Ahora tenia sentido, aunque la pregunta era tonta, mal planteada y era más confianzuda de lo que hubiera permitido, decidió pasarlo por alto. Ya que aquello estaba de lo más raro.

_Curiosidad._

-es el apellido de tu amiga de ojos verdes.

Sasuke sabía que Naruto sabía lo que pasaba entre ellos dos.

En resumen, nada, pero seguro la chica no decía eso exactamente.

-Sakura chan. Si, es su apellido. Esta era su casa hasta hace unos años, antes de que se mudaran a mi barrio.

Si hubiera podido darle un golpe en la cabeza hueca a Naruto, seguro lo hubiera hecho y uno muy fuerte.

Lastima que estaba hasta el otro lado del auto.

¡Era obvio que aquella había sido su casa hasta que se mudaran!

El esperaba algo mas, quizás la razón del por que la mudanza.

Pero que esperar del rubio. No tenia ni pizca de gracia para contar los buenos dramas de la vida.

-vamos Uzumaki, tenemos cosas que hacer.

Dijo rodeando el único obstáculo que lo separaba del adoquinado para comenzar a caminar hacia su pequeña mansión.

Solo alcanzo a dar unos tres pasos antes de caer en cuenta de que su acompañante no se había movido y al parecer no tenia intenciones de hacerlo, al menos no hasta que le diera una buena tunda por portarse tan extraño y tonto.

-Naruto. Apremio nuevamente Sasuke decidido a volver a tomarlo del brazo y jalarlo. Comenzaba a creer que era la única forma de hacer que el rubio funcionara.

-lo siento, es que, la ultima vez que vine aquí me fui en ambulancia.

Son solo recuerdos.

Sasuke lo observo incrédulo, ¡ahí estaba el drama que el quería!

-seguro por que te pegaste en la cabeza, eso explicaría muchas cosas.

-¿eh? … ¡TEME! ¡SASUKE BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!

-ya déjate de tonterías y vamos, ¿no querías terminar con esto lo antes posible?

Escapando por poco de los golpes de Naruto el pelinegro decidió que correr seria mas seguro si no quería llegar con algún morado mañana a la escuela.

-pero Sasuke, ¿te puedo llamar Sasuke?

Y seguía con sus tontas preguntas.

-ya lo haces dobe.

-Hm. tienes razón. ¿Pero no te molesta?

-tu voz es la que me molesta, pronunciar mi nombre es lo mas congruente que has dicho desde que te conozco.

Calladito, Naruto tardo un poquito en procesar aquella declaración.

-¡teme! ¡Que amargado eres!

-¡no soy amargado! ¡Tú eres insoportable!

-¡no me culpes de tu cara de limón agrio! ¡Eres un amargado y por eso nadie te soporta!

Aquel fue un mal comentario.

Naruto se sorprendió cuando Sasuke giro sobre si mismo, antes de dirigirle una mala mirada, y retomo el tranquilo camino a su mansión.

El no era una mala persona, y lo último que esperaba era lastimar a alguien. Sabia que a veces tenía una gran boca, bueno, quizás siempre tenía una bocota y no media las palabras.

Sin saberlo pudo haber tocado algún tema vetado en la vida de Sasuke.

Como lo era posiblemente la razón de ser antisocial.

Su amiga Sakura así se lo había expuesto semanas antes.

_El carácter de cada persona puede modificarse con vivencias, relaciones, experiencias…_

Y demás cosas que el rubio no recordaba por el momento.

No dudo más de un segundo en tratar de reparar el daño que posiblemente ya había hecho.

Corriendo se adelanto hasta donde el pelinegro caminaba pesadamente y sin siquiera reparar en las consecuencias de sus actos, le paso un brazo por los hombros e intento disculparse.

Ciertamente, esperaba algún golpe o malas palabras, quizás solo que lo ignoraran otra vez como había pasado todo el viaje de ida.

Nunca espero encontrarse con aquella mirada.

Uchiha Sasuke estaba sorprendido.

Hacia años que nadie hacia eso.

¿El que?

Tocarlo.

Llevaba viviendo solo 6 años desde la tragedia familiar que lo había arrinconado a convertirse en la persona que hoy en día era.

Un huraño, antisocial, un poco amargado.

Su aspecto había cambiado bastante en el transcurso de ese tiempo.

Antes le era muy fácil sonreír y convivir con las personas; su hermano y su mama fueron siempre su apoyo moral.

Era considerado un chico normal.

Con un padre estricto, y la mayor parte del tiempo ocupado en el famoso banco del que era gerente.

Su familia era normal, el era normal. Con un carácter normal.

5 años atrás comenzó a cuestionarse que era eso de ser normal.

Era el parecerse a las demás personas y encajar en sus hábitos sociales.

Seguir tendencias y preocuparse por tener amigos.

Cumplir con el sueño de vida de los demás, estudiar, casarse, tener hijos, ser productivo.

Solo tenía 11 años cuando ocurrió la tragedia.

Por que cualquier muerte es una tragedia, una vida menos.

Y tres muertes al mismo tiempo eran algo peor.

No tenia muchos amigos en ese instante, siempre convivió la mayor parte de su niñez junto a su hermano mayor, Itachi.

Siempre le basto con eso.

Adoraba a su hermano, lo idolatraba como cualquier hermano pequeño hace. Hasta ese momento no se intereso en congeniar con alguien mas, ajeno a su familia.

Aquello le traería varias consecuencias en un futuro.

En el momento de cambiarse de escuela, dadas las instrucciones de su tutor, Impuesto por el testamento de su padre, no tenia idea de las relaciones humanas.

Marcado por el sufrimiento y frialdad que le habían dejado pasar por aquel difícil tramo de su vida solo, fue rápidamente catalogado como ajeno a todo lo que los chicos consideraban normal.

Al principio se molesto por aquel distanciamiento.

Mas tarde comprendió que quizás era lo mejor.

El no era igual a los otros, nunca se considero así.

Entonces ¿Por qué intentar serlo? El no fingiría.

Creció en ese duro ambiente.

Nunca tuvo amigos, solo compañeros, molestos compañeros.

Pocas veces intercambiaba palabras con alguno.

Y en realidad con los que mas hablaba era con los maestros.

Su tutor; que resulto ser "demasiado estupido"

Fue quizás su pieza clave, la razón por la que no se perdió en las tinieblas.

Su sustento y la única persona a la que veía con algo de ¿admiración?

La única que para el valía algo en este mundo.

Muchas veces agradeció a su papa por atinarle con aquella persona, que aunque a veces si era demasiado estupida, metiche, molesta… era a la que le debía la vida.

Además de todo esto, la relación con el se limitaba a palabras.

Si tenían algo en común es que ambos eran huraños y poco dados a demostrar afecto.

Por lo que Uchiha Sasuke se había olvidado por completo de aquel raro sentimiento producido al entrar en contacto con otro ser humano.

-¿no te habrás enojado verdad Sasuke?

Naruto aun lo observaba preocupado.

¿Preocupado por el?

-déjalo ya dobe. Tenemos 3 días para que aprendas el tema y siendo honestos, será toda una hazaña tuya si lo logras.

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

-¡buenos días!

-¡buenos días Sakura chan!

Siguiendo la misma rutina de hace años, sonrió a sus divertidos amigos y procedió a buscar el lugar que le correspondía en aquel salón de clases.

-buenos días.

Sakura Haruno volteo sorprendida junto a todo el salón de clases.

En la puerta se encontraba Uchiha Sasuke dando los buenos días.

Algo que no se había visto…nunca.

-¡que hiciste Naruto!

Ino Yamaka enfurecida se enfrento al rubio.

El no pudo hacer nada, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera su culpa.

Pero, ¿culpa? Si aquello era algo bueno, un progreso.

El pelinegro amargado había dicho algo agradable.

Aunque la acción era de celebrarse con tambores, trompetas y gritos de aleluya, nadie dijo nada.

Por suerte aquello motivo aun más a Sasuke.

En un principio, al ocurrírsele aquella simpleza, pensó en la reacción de los demás, lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza eran estupideces y malos comentarios.

Aquello era algo relativamente reconfortante, silencio.

-¡buenos días! Grito Naruto al fin rompiendo con la tentación de llamarlo por su nombre para molestar aun mas a su enamorada amiga.

¿Por que se enojaba con el?

Lo único que había hecho ayer, además de disculparse por su bocota, era trabajar duro hasta sacarle canas verdes a su pelinegro compañero, el algebra no era su tema ni remotamente favorito.

-buenos días Sasuke.

Aquella otra vos resonó por todo el salón.

Todos sabían de quien se trataba, hasta el pelinegro antisocial.

Era la dueña de las cartas.

Ignorarla ya no era una opción.

Ella era la única persona que había intentado acercársele, de una retorcida forma claro esta, sin otro motivo que conocerlo.

Quizás, solo quizás, comenzara a considerar aquella propuesta.

Considerándola en verdad no tenía nada que perder.

Tal vez resultara algo interesante.

-¡Sentados mis renacuajos de sirilanca! Tengo algo importante que decirles…

Kakashi Hatake apareció de repente frente al escritorio, como era su costumbre de interrumpir la clase de Iruka a cualquier hora.

Era el subdirector y según el, podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Por suerte, Iruka aun no llegaba para dejarle bien claro que aquello no era del todo cierto.

-!Naruto, Kiba! ¡Dejen de jugar con esa correa!

El rubio y el amante de los caninos pararon enseguida el jaleo que se traían seguros de que si no hacían caso el subdirector los mandaría de nuevo a lavar baños, últimamente se cuestionaban el dejar de estudiar y hacerse conserjes, no habría cambio demasiado notable para los demas.

Cuando la clase estuvo de nuevo en orden el peliblanco con titulo de subdirector los mantuvo ocupados media hora en un largo discurso sobre la importancia de los exámenes que se aproximaban.

No era algo que preocupara a los alumnos, sabían quienes serian los sobresalientes; Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura.

Como siempre, el uno-dos.

Lo que realmente preocupo a uno de los nombrados, sabiendo de antemano y orgullosamente las probabilidades.

Fue lo último mencionado por el peliblanco.

"El viaje sorpresa para ambos"

Kakashi acababa de abandonar el salón bajo la enojada mirada de Iruka cuando fue detenido de improvisto por un par de manos que le dieron la vuelta con tanta confianza que dudo realmente de que la única persona que tenia motivos para hablarle fuera el que lo estuviera interceptando.

-¡¿Qué diablos planeas?!

Aquellas palabras dispuestas a ser fuertes y previsoras de que el peligro se acercaba no causaron la intimidación que esperaba.

Mas bien, todo lo contrario, le dijeron fuerte y claro que su plan, por que si tenia un plan, tenia posibilidades de dar resultado.

-¿Sasuke kun de que hablas? El director acepto mi genial idea del viaje y solo vine a comunicárselos, es la motivación que los demás necesitan.

Bufo enojado, el maldito si tenia un plan, pero bien disfrazado bajo esa estupidez.

-Kakashi tu y yo sabemos que…

Un momento.

Un momento para atar cabos en su fría mente.

¿Era posible?

Claro, era una posibilidad.

Aunque la pelirrosa no estuviera presente pudo ver perfectamente la sonrisa que mostraba en el rostro en ese momento.

Así era, el lo sabia.

-_Haruno._

El susurro llego a los oídos del mayor quien sonrió complacido ante los nuevos sentimientos que mostraba su pupilo.

Fuese lo que fuese tenia claro que aquello le molestaba.

Y eso era bueno.

Sasuke Uchiha, molesto, era algo humano.

Se dio cuenta de que la sonrisa que mostraba molestaba cada vez mas al otro, por ello decidió ampliarla.

Aunque por dentro se carcomía la cabeza intentado adivinar de que diablos hablaba el azabache por fuera demostraba estar sereno y poco curioso, quizás sabihondo de la razón.

Termino el teatro cuando Sasuke le dirigió una ultima mirada y se dio la vuelta, enfadado y refunfuñando cosas incomprensibles aun.

Era tentador quedarse un rato más y ver a quien iría a reprochar el nuevo motivo de su desgracia.

Lo último que vio fue la puerta del salón de clases cerrándose con fuerza y la voz autoritaria de Iruka regañar a su alumno más sobresaliente por salirse sin permiso.

Se dirigió a su oficina con solo una curiosa pregunta en su cabeza.

¿Se habrían burlado sus compañeros? nadie nunca había regañado a Sasuke Uchiha.

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

-¡Tu!

Sakura se dio la vuelta distraída.

Abrió los ojos al ver de quien se trataba.

-¡¿Qué planeas loca psicópata?!

Era un titulo divertido, claro, si salía de los labios de Naruto o Kiba, pero en los de su compañero no era más que una clara muestra de desprecio.

-no se de que hablas Uchiha.

Y era cierto.

No tenia ni idea, el chico había perdido la razón.

¿O si sabía?

Era mejor no culparlo, era ella la que había estado divagando todo el día.

-explícate. Ordeno algo temerosa de en verdad querer saber.

Sasuke no comprendió del todo el súbito cambio en la conducta de su acosadora, no le importaba demasiado, en estos momentos no.

Tenía algo más en mente.

La chica estaba loca.

-tu eres amiga de Kakashi.

El ingenio que sabia, tenia la chica, le llevó a dar esa simple explicación.

Con ello bastaba para comprender a lo que se refería.

Eso pudo haber sido realidad en otras circunstancias.

Por el momento, ella no tenia ni idea aun de la razón su enfado.

Ni siquiera sabía que diablos tenía que ver Kakashi en todo aquello.

-lo soy. Aseguro a la expectativa de lo que seguía.

Sasuke espero un poco más.

No estaba acostumbrado a tratar con esas incomodas situaciones.

Decidió por fin hablar cuando termino de darse cuenta de que realmente, Haruno estaba en otro planeta ese día.

-tu junto a Kakashi planearon ese viaje de recompensa para molestarme.

Horas antes, aquella acusación sonaba de lo más convincente y creíble.

Ahora no eran más que palabras sin sentido.

No tenía fundamentos para decir aquello, solo la certeza de que ella y el peliblanco tenían una relación de amistad o lo que fuera.

Tarde se dio cuenta de su raro impulso por inculpar a Haruno sin estar completamente seguro.

-es decir, tu te llevas con el y le pudiste pedir_… todo tenia sentido_.

El volumen de su voz fue disminuyendo a medida que los gestos de la chica cortaban cualquier otra suposición de culpabilidad.

-¿Haruno? ¿No sabes de qué viaje hablo verdad?

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, por fin algo en aquel monótono día le llamaba suficiente la atención para salir de sus recuerdos.

Además claro esta de las acusaciones de Sasuke estaba el hecho de que el pelinegro sabía algo de ella, su apellido.

Rápidamente pensó en las cartas, quizás el chico si las leía y no las tiraba como ella suponía.

Eso quería decir que el no estaba del todo desinteresado en su propuesta.

-sabes mi apellido. Dijo divertida al tiempo en que esbozaba una brillante sonrisa.

-¿saberlo? Si lo se, Naruto no dejo de hablar de ti ayer.

-¿Na…Naruto?

Ella era Haruno y el era Naruto.

Para Sasuke Uchiha aquellos eran sus nombres.

Cierto sentimiento le removió un poco el estomago borrándole completamente la anterior felicidad, no quería saber de que se trataba por que eso significaba aceptarlo.

El capto rápidamente el error, ella era una chica sentimental y aquella muestra de confianza hacia su mejor amigo pudo no haber causado un buen efecto.

La conocía, ahora lo sabia y la conocía mejor de lo que creía.

-me tengo que ir. El intento de que su voz saliera con fluidez como siempre fue un rotundo fracaso.

No estaba segura del por que.

Acaso era aquel un especie de rechazo ¿decepción? ¿Sentimiento de derrota?

Derrotada por su mejor amigo, ¿en el amor?

-Haruno…

Sasuke se sorprendió a si mismo intentado detenerla.

¿Culpabilidad?

Pero para que sintiera aquello tenia que haber causado un daño, de hecho así lo había hecho pero sin intención alguna.

La chica paro su apresurada retirada.

Otra vez su apellido y nada mas.

¡Pero que más esperaba de Sasuke Uchiha!

-intenta salir bien en el examen. _Si voy a compartir con alguien el maldito viaje seria interesante que fuera con tigo._

15 minutos después, Haruno Sakura recibió el mensaje de respuesta de Ino, a quien le había preguntado muy discretamente si sabia algo de unos exámenes y un viaje, la rubia le había explicado todo lo que se había dicho en clases.

Extrañamente tardo un poco en reaccionar.

La noticia ameritaba saltos y gritos.

En vez de eso dirigió su vista a donde minutos antes el pelinegro había desaparecido en su auto.

Con el ceño fruncido y una molesta mirada decidió que ya no importaba.

Si al Uchiha le agradaba mas Naruto pues… que así fuera.

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

**ending- good night de los beatles...digo.. por que yo ya tengo sueñito.**

**aclaraciones del fic; si odio a sakura y lo siento mucho pero va a morir proximamente. muajajajajajajaj.**

**si amo a sasuke y lo voy a cambalachar por neji...sorry...andale masahi, no me das los dos??**

**si esto es aceptado por mi padrino, pues tonces tendre k hacer el fic narusasu...ya que los otros dos estaran algo ocupadines...jijijiji xd.**

**ah..momento, tambien kiero a narutin y de paso a gaarita y si no es mucho pedir a kakashi oh oh oh e itachi.**

**si esto pasa, aparte de que yo morire de felicidad, tendre que dejar a mi retadora con el encargo de k termine el fic el cual inevitablemente se tendra que volver yuri a falta de hombres.**

**tonces, en conclusion; con sakura muerta los protas seran ino y hinata, (de la cual me e olvidado mencionar aqui....ups) **

**ahh...se preguntaran que me fume...pues un porro que mas...si es lo mejor!!**

**ejem..digo...nada, como creen ¬¬ yo no fumo.**

**A TODOS LOS QUE HAN DEJADO REVIEWS LES AGRADESCO MUCHO, NO ME SE LAS REGLAS DE FF PERO EN ALGUNOS FICS E LEIDO K ESTA PROHIBIDO RESPONDER LOS RW AQUI POR ELLO NO LO HARE...SI YA SE DIERON CUENTA, LES E MANDADO MENSAJES PERSONALES...MUY MERSONALES..JAA**

**NO ES CIERTO, NO SE LO CREAN, LO DE MUY PERSONALES, YA QUE LOS MSJ SI LOS ENVIE.**

**AHHH...BUENO...ALGUNA DUDA, SOBRE EL FIC DIGO??**

**SI QUIEREN AQUI LES VA UN ADELANTO DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:**

**............................................................................................**

**.............................................**

**..........................................................**

**.............................................**

**................................................................................**

**LISTO, ESTA GENIAL VERDD?? **ESK, NO TENGO NI IDEA AUN DE QUE PONER EN EL SIG CAPITULO.

**pero bueno...**

**lo unico que me falta por agregar es que algunas partes, cuando habla sasuke en word las puse en letras mas pequeñas, intentado dar a entender que hablaba en vos baja.**

**pero aqui no pude hacer eso, no encuentro como.**

**asi que ya saben.**

**ah, y si, se que se vio medio yaoi el final pero no es lo que planeo...momento....no lo es?**

**hummm....se me ocurre algo. ya se me fue el sueño.**

**nos vemos mañana en el prox cap, advertencia; Sakura muere aplastada por un piano. (que original) y Sasuke desaparece inexplicablemente. (xd)**

**SAYONARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. La curiosidad

La curiosidad…

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

-¿Sasuke?

-¿Sasuke?

-¿Sasuke?

-¿¡que diablos quieres usurantonkachi!?

-¿Por qué no me contestabas? Tenía miedo…

El resoplido del pelinegro resonó por todo el lugar.

Aquello aterrorizo aun más al asustado Naruto.

Llevaban mas de una hora en la oscuridad de la mansión Uchiha antes Haruno, la cual, inexplicablemente se había quedado sin luz junto a medio distrito.

-kuso… ¿Sasuke? No entres ahí por favor.

Al rubio le recorrio un escalofrio de solo ver aquel lugar.

En verdad era miedo lo que sentia.

El no era miedoso, todo lo contrario, le gustaba ser temerario.

Pero aquella noche estaba fuera de sus posibilidades, en esa mansión se habian llebado a cabo acontecimientos que el no queria recordar y menos en una noche como aquella.

El chico a su lado no alcanzaba a ver la mirada de tristesa que mostraba su compañero, si lo hubiera hecho seguro había cuestionado algo al respecto.

Sasuke sin hacer caso al ruego abrio poco a poco la reja del jardin.

Tras ella se encontran las benditas linternas que no habían podido encontrar en el resto de la casa, o por lo menos asi esperaba el.

El rechinido de la reja se escucho aun mas espeluznante de lo que en verdad deberia ser.

El rubio dio un paso atrás angustiado, los recuerdos comenzaron a fluir y eran tan tangibles que parecian no haber pasado 2 años y varias tardes de terapia para poder superarlos.

El ultimo paso que su psiquiatra había recomendado era aquel, vover a lugar de los hechos, pero no en una noche oscura y terrorifica, mas bien en el día acompañado de sus amigos o familiares.

10 meses de consultas se fueron al caño gracias al valiente Uchiha.

Mas tarde, cuando dejara de temblar se lo tendría que reprochar.

-usurantonkachi. ¿Qué te pasa?-

Sasuke apuntaba con la linterna el rostro afligido de su compañero.

Por la voz sabia que el rubio tenia miedo pero al verle el rostro entendia que la intensidad del miedo era mucho.

No debio de haberlo arrastrado contra su voluntadad, la falta de movimiento facial indicaba el estado de shok en el que se encontraba y eso bajo ninguna circunstancia era algo bueno.

Con la poca experiencia que los años le había dado para encarar una situación como lo era aquella, hizo lo primero que se le ocurrio.

-¡reacciona!

Si con las palabras no era suficiente, seguro el fuerte golpe en su mejilla sacaron de su letargo a Naruto.

Al principio parecio contrariado, luego se lanzo a Sasuke en una extraña mezcla de golpes e insultos.

Rodaron por el pasto varios segundos.

-¡teme!- Puso fin a la pelea el rubio tanto o mas cansado que Sasuke.

Lo miro con odio antes de caminar de vuelta a la casa olvidandose del anterior miedo.

La linterna, que había rodado bastante lejos en la accion, fue recuperada por las manos aun doloridas de su descubridor.

No entendia muy bien el motivo de la pelea, y no es que estuviera del todo molesto por ella, algo de culpa devia de tener.

Pero algo le inquietaba enormemente en ese momento.

-¡¿Qué diablos paso?!-

A paso lento siguio el recorrido que había visto llevar Naruto hasta encontrarlo en la cocina, lugar de la casa que estaba bastante intrincado y alejado de la entrada, cosa que le llevaba a pensar que el rubio lo conocia de memoria y que su discurso sobre los anteriores dueños del lugar era veridico.

Al parecer si había pasado bastante tiempo de su infancia en aquella mansión junto a su amiga.

-¿dobe, que diablos fue aquello?-

La unica respuesta que obtuvo fue un largo suspiro y una inusitada calma por su parte después de ese arranque de furia.

Lo que sea que aya pasado, pues, ya había pasado.

Se acerco un poco mas a Naruto, el le daba la espalda bastante siniestramente a su parecer, le ilumino el rostro e inspecciono que todo estuviera en su lugar en la habitación.

Era la cocina, y un rubio loco con un cuchillo no estaba fuera de las posibilidades que su mente un poco revuelta pensaba.

-no te matare teme.-

Susurro al fin con una mueca, casi sonrisa, alzando la vista al descubrirlo hurgando en los cajones de utensilios.

Sasuke suspiro cerrando la gabeta que muy disimuladamente había abierto, se acerco y sento junto a Naruto.

Ninguno dijo nada, ambos esperaban a que el otro explicara o preguntara la razón de los acontecimientos.

Asi estuvieron diez minutos, que en aquella oscuridad, les parecio una eternidad.

-¿no pagaste tu cuenta de luz, teme?-

El pelinegro dejo de jugar con la linterna apuntandola a un lugar fijamente; el rostro de su contrario.

-creo que fue un fusible, pero no me diste tiempo de revisarlo atacándome antes sin razón aparente, usurantonkachi. ¿Qué diablos te pasa?-

-no, no se si Sakura me perdonara si te lo digo.

Ella esta interesada en ti ¿lo sabes verdad?- pregunto después de un rato sonriendole de forma triste.

El pelinegro asintio sin evitar pensar en que seguramente, Naruto estaba interesado en su mejor amiga y aquello le dolia.

En sus años posteriores a la preparatoria, años en los que la amistad con Naruto se hubo reforzado hasta ganarse el titulo de su mejor amigo, ambos recordaban aquella escena con cierto agrado y a la vez melancolía.

-¿a ti, a ti te interesa ella?-

La mirada apremiante de Naruto le forzo a responder algo honesto, nunca penso en mentir, solo ocultar un poco la verdad, pero ahora sabia que podia confiar en el rubio, algo le decia que mas le valia no perder esa amistad.

-no se.- respondio en un susurro manteniendo asi la confidencialidad de la conversación.-yo creo…-

-yo quiero mucho a Sakura chan, es mi mejor amiga, la conosco y por eso mismo te digo que ella va en serio con tigo, de la manera en que vaya claro…es que, no estoy muy seguro de cual sea esa. No te enojes pero por la forma en que habla de ti parece que su objetivo es estudiarte o algo asi.- ambos se rascaron la nuca un poco acalorados, uno sintiendose rata de laboratorio y el otro avergonzado por hacer aquella confesión.

-eso dice en las cartas.

-lo se, tambien me las enseña a mi, al menos las primeras. Según se las otras son algo repetitivas.- dijo sonriendo y rascandose la nuca aun mas avergonzado, después de un rato paro en seco dicha accion tornando su rostro a una seria mirada.- O quiza no queria que las viera.- susurro.

-son repetitivas.-

Asintio Sasuke recordandolas. Aun estaban, algunas de ellas, en el cajon de su comoda.

-¿las quieres ver?

El rubio nego con la cabeza, - confio en ella y…confio en ti Uchiha.-

El silencio, esta vez mas comodo, sobrevino nuevamente. Ninguno tenia intenciones de romperlo aunque por dentro tuvieran cientos de preguntas hacia el contrario.

De la nada un fuerte viento entro por una ventana, junto al lavamanos. Naruto pego un brinco poniendose de pie, Sasuke lo siguió bajandose lentamente de la mesa en la que estaba sentados.

-miedoso.- sonrio un poco llevando la luz de la linterna hacia donde el viento movia las cortinas y luego al piso en donde un vaso había caido rompiendose en cientos de filosos pedacitos de vidrio.

-esta casa me pone de…!teme, no soy ningun miedoso!-

-baja la voz, asustaras a los espiritus.- rió un poco Sasuke ante su propia tonteria agachandose a recoger los restos del vaso.

-no seas idiota, _Karin no me haria nada._-

Unos minutos estuvieron en silencio recogiendo el tiradero hecho por el viento, cerrando la ventana y saliendo de la siniestra cocina.

Aunque era su casa, Sasuke se limito a seguir los pasos de Naruto quien a pesar de la falta de linterna se conducia perfectamente por los pasillos.

Tardo bastante en averiguar a donde lo llevaba el rubio.

No conocia aquella habitación, siempre había estado desocupada desde su llegada, lo unico que aun prevalecia en ella era una vieja cama de docel con solo un colchon bastante roido.

No necesito mucho para darse cuenta de quien fue la posible dueña de aquel lugar, una habitación apartada del resto.

-Sakura-chan y yo siempre dormíamos juntos en esta cama.-recordo Naruto hablando en un susurro para si mismo.-claro, de pequeños, teniamos 5 años o algo asi.-aclaro girando hacia Sasuke para verificar que no se hiciera de pensamientos morbosos.

El pelinegro se encogio de hombros pasando su vista junto con la luz de la linterna por el resto de la estancia.

-¿Por qué tenían a Haruno tan apartada del resto de la casa? ¿Sufre o sufria de alguna enfermedad?-pregunto por fin sin poder dejar de ignorar el hecho de que nunca había reparado en la existencia de aquel alejado cuarto.

Naruto abrio la boca un poco asustado dandose vuelta rapidamente para encarar a Sasuke. Mas no dijo nada, lo observo de forma extraña, tanto que el pelinegro se sintio incomodo ante los azules ojos que brillaban en la fria oscuridad.

_-nunca lo pensamos.- _susurro lo suficientemente audible para que el pelinegro lo viera extrañado sin comprender a que se referia.

Cinco segundos después se encontraba solo en aquella habitación y la puerta principal de la mansión se abria y cerraba en la oscura noche.

Por la ventana diviso la silueta del rubio corriendo a gran velocidad por la calle hasta perderse en una esquina.

Naruto corrio lo mas rapido que sus piernas fueron capaces, siempre fue bueno en los deportes y correr era su especialidad, por suerte ademas, un autobús …colocado en la siguiente parada lo llevaria a su casa, aunque ese no fuera su destino, estaba bastante cerca de este.

Por la ventanilla de aquel ruidoso transporte publico diviso las alumbradas calles del barrio al que tanto cariño tenia.

Su hogar.

Por un segundo olvido la desastrosa situación en la que se encontraba en esos momentos, penso que la suerte que tenia de vivir alli junto a sus amigos.

El vecindario en verdad se veía bello en aquella oscuridad que de repente se veía hermosa y no siniestra como en la casa de…

Bajo corriendo con el peso de la nueva noticia que le traia a su mejor amiga. Corrio las 5 cuadras que lo separaban de su destino hasta por fin saltar la barda de la acomodada mansión.

-¡Sakura! Grito todo lo que sus pulmones le dieron alcanze al ver a la pelirrosa recostada en una de las bancas del jardin apreciando el cielo.

Pronto capto el tono de la voz de su amigo, se levanto alerta.

Naruto llego hasta ella sin aire, teniendo que tomar unos segundos de descanzo antes de hablar del veredicto que había formulado de camino alli.

-¿tan mal fueron…? Interrumpio sus jaleos la rubia con voz preocupada, seguro pensaba que Sasuke lo había tratado mal o algo por el estilo.

-no. No fue Sasuke, o…si fue el.- tomo aire el rubio ante la desconcertada mirada de su amiga.-Sakura, el vive en tu mansión en, en…-

-entiendo. No te preocupes, _no me importa.-_ corto rapidamente volviendo a pensar en la resolucion que había tomado esa misma tarde.

-no. Sakura, fuimos a la habitación de Karin.- confeso Naruto sintiendo sobre el la mirada dolida de su amiga. Exalo de nuevo llevando los latidos de su corazon a la normalidad nuevamente.

Alzo la vista encontrandose con los ojos verde brillantes de su amiga.

-hace mucho que no volvemos, que sera ¿10, 11 años?- suspiro ante el asentimiento de la chica.-yo, no se, ahora suena estupido…- trato de calmarse, pero la apremiante mirada sobre el no ayudaba mucho.

Minutos antes tenia la viva certeza de que aquello era algo posible, sin duda explicaba varias cosas, pero ahora, era solo una supocision, tonta y demaciado atrevida sobre un tema delicado para su amiga, y tambien para el.

-¿sobre Karin?- pregunto en un susurro y no por que quisiera mantener en secreto la charla, no había nadie en el patio y no había posibilidades de ser escuchada, simplemente por que de repente la voz no le daba para mas.

Sakura sintio una fuerte sacudida de su estomado, como si hubiera quedado de cabeza en algun juego mecanico o en alguna rara pirueta en clase de gimnasia, ante el asentimiento de su amigo.

-dilo. Lo que sea.-

Naruto la observo a los ojos antes de decidirse a hablar, convencido otra vez de que aunque no fuera cierto, devian de estar seguros.

-tus padres nunca mencionaron que estuviera enferma.-

Las palabras flotaron en la oscuridad, no era una pregunta era una afirmación.

Ambos amigos se observaron un momento mas antes de que la chica cayera en cuenta de la realidad de las palabras.

No era difícil imaginar el por que nunca habían pensado en ello, tenían solo 6 años cuando ocurrio aquel accidente pero ahora, pensar en aquella posibilidad era…terrorifico.

Significaba que, ellos no tuvieron la culpa de la muerte de Karin.

La hermana mayor de Sakura.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Las clases comenzaron en el instituto de Konoha.

El día era demaciado normal para gusto de tres chicos, que aunque entraron separados y en distintos horarios, compartieron el mismo pensamiento.

Ayer, la vida les había dado un giro total, amistad, dudas, verdades, confesiones.

Era demaciado para soportar en una tarde, y que vinieran hoy a un lugar en donde todo giraba del mismo modo, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si lo que ellos sufrieron o sintieron no importaba ya que el mundo igual, no cambiara por eso.

Todo aquello era demaciado subrrealista, demaciado nada.

Como siempre, la primera hora estuvo llena de risas, por parte de Kiba, algunas de Ino y Chouji y de los demás compañeros de aquel aula.

Sasuke Uchiha se mantuvo serio toda la clase.

La mirada por ratos hiva a parar de uno, a otro asiento vació que había ese día.

Nadie mas notaba extraña la falta de los amigos, era algo comun quiza que fueran algo rebeldes y se fugaran algunos días.

La rubia, Ino, hizo un comentario al respecto. "esta vez salieron muy temprano"

Se referia a su plan de huida, al parecer creian que Naruto y Sakura se habían fugado esta vez a otro distrito o a algun parque de diversiones o Sasuke sabia a donde…

Pero el pelinegro no dejaba de preguntarse en donde diablos estaba metidos aquellos dos, no tenia una buena corazonada y si, quiza estaba un poco preocupado.

No había sido una muy buena despedida la de ayer.

Las horas pasaron y el grupo de amigos no le rebelo otra información sobre el paradero de Naruto y Sakura.

El no les preguntaría, se limitaba a estar cerca e intentar descifrar sus gritos. Aquello era algo bajo, se pregunto si lo hacia por la amistad que empezaba a sentir por Naruto, la curiosidad de saber que había pasado con Sakura o simplemente por que no tenia algo mejor que hacer.

Se dio por vencido cuando el timbre de salida repico por toda la institución.

Por suerte ese día ni siquiera le habían dirigido la palabras sus seguidoras ni el molesto Kakashi le había recordado el viaje de los examenes.

Suspiro algo apesadumbrado, por mas que lo negara, no era solo curiosidad.

Camino hacia su locker, era mejor hacerce el tonto un rato y evitar los embotellamientos de aquellas horas.

Por los pasillos ya pocas personas transitaban, y por suerte, ninguna levanto la vista hacia el.

Al llegar a su destino penso que era una tonteria negar los hechos.

Estaba preocupado por dos personas a las que apenas conocia.

¿Cómo diablos trataba con ello?

Recargando la espalda contra la pared cerro los ojos intentando despejar el tonto sentimiento.

Aquello no podia ser posible, el no era asi.

Los minutos pasaron y el pasillo fue quedandose completamente vacio.

El reloj ya marcaba media hora después del toque, tiempo suficiente para que la escuela se convirtiera en edificio sin almas vivas, solo el.

Poco a poco sin que lo advirtiera un extraño ruido comenzo a escucharse.

Al principio penso que era su imaginación un poco corrompida por los hechos, después era imposible negar que aquel ruido era producto del exterior.

Una especie de rechinido, ¿resortes?

Camino guiandose por aquel sonida, a medida que avanzaba se hacia mas fuerte hasta que al doblar por una esquina, después de unos minutos de intenso seguimiento el ruido fue identificado.

Era un botador, de esos que se usan en los gimnasios.

Era obvio entonces el lugar de donde procedia, pero aquel día el equipo de gimnasia no se quedaba a entrenar, o bueno, el ni siquiera sabia si tenían equipo de gimnasia, pero suponiendo que si, no había visto pasar a nadie de aquel.

La puerta de la galera destinada a guardar los aparatos estaba cerrada, aun asi el ruido seguia produciendose dentro de ella.

Con cuidado asomo un ojo por la unica ventana que había.

Dentro a parte de los diversos aparatos, algunos de lo mas extraños, estaban dos figuras; una sobre las colchonetas esparcidas por todo el piso y otra sobre el botador frente a la primera.

Naruto tomaba impulso desde el botador hasta saltar a un lado de Sakura en un intento de mortal al frente que quedaba de lo mas bajo en el aire, era un peligro posible que aquel día se torciera el cuello por sus tonterias.

Su amiga, como observo Sasuke, acostada en la colchoneta mirando al techo, estaba o ignorando al rubio o demaciado ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

Al fin los había encontrado, y en la escuela.

Un peso, que no se había dado cuenta de que cargaba, lo abandono dejandolo un poco mas ¿tranquilo?

Con cuidado de no ser escuchado se deslizo por el pasillo nuevamente, ahora dispuesto a irse del lugar.

Con lo que no contaba era que un grito y un repentino silencio lo detendrian haciendolo volver a paso apresurado.

-¡NARUTO!

La voz espantada de Sakura le dijo lo que el ya temia, el dobe se había caido.

El botador quedo haciendo eco por un instante después de que el entrara al gimnasio y viera la escena que se desarrollaba.

-¡baka, me haras cargar con dos muertes en mi conciencia!

Aquel dato desconcerto a Sasuke, pero lo olvido un rato después cuando ambos chicos posaron su vista en el.

No había pasado a mayores, Naruto lo observaba desde el piso sobandose el trasero y Sakura, quien lo tenia agarrado por el cuello, desvio la vista rapidamente hacia un lado.

-¿teme? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

_Niega todo_, en un principio penso en hacerlo, "solo pasaba por aquí y escuche ruidos bla bla bla…"

Sasuke se encogio de hombros acercandose un poco a los amigos.

-¿hay alguien mas con tigo?- indago Naruto momentos después tratando de ver la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Naruto, nunca hay nadie mas con el.- exclamo la chica soltando por fin a su amigo y dirigiendo una mirada burlona al otro.

-no N a r u t o, Estamos solos.-

Las palabras resonaron un poco en el extenso lugar.

Aquello había sido un golpe bajo por parte del Uchiha.

Y algo en su pecho se sintio bien, al verle la cara a la chica supo que asi dejaria de meterse con el de una buena vez.

-¿eh?- el pobre rubio olfateo rapidamente el ambiente en el que se encontraba y eso no era nada bueno.

Las miradas hostiles de sus "amigos" quedaron grabadas en su mente, y asi permanecerian por mucho tiempo, hasta que esos dos arreglaran sus conflictos.

Sakura no se hiva a quedar atrás en aquella "pelea", si el Uchiha queria guerra, eso tendria.

La cosa era que Sasuke nunca penso que esas palabras desataran semejante hostilidad por parte de su compañera.

Al verla pasar a su lado, casi chocando su hombro contra el de el se pregunto ¿en que diablos se había metido?

Jugar con una chica no era nada bueno y eso lo aprenderia por las malas.


	5. acto 2 introduccion

que me mate quien me quiera...!!!

jujuju

inche loca..pero bueno.

aki van las explicaciones.. y en realidad solo son dos y muy buenas la verdad..me perdonaran la vida entera por no actualizar..

1.- EXAMEN DE ADMISION DE LA UNIVERSIDAD!!! joer..como mantiene ocupada encerrarte en los nervios y el estudio.

2.- no menos importante TREMENDA DEPRESION QUE ME CARGO DESPUES DE UNA DECEPCION DEMACIADO DECEPCIONANTE. MUERA EL GOBIERNO CORRUPTO!!....

y ahi estan...geniales..

hemm.. sale..abajo contsto rw..por primera vez en mi vida...esk nunca me dejan muchos..hem ta bien..nunca me dejan ninguno..

cap dedicado a todos los que si saben que es tocar fondo. bueno..medio cap...por que como su mismo nombre lo dice es solo la introduccion.

* * *

* * *

**El día comenzó nublado.**

**Era raro que exactamente esa mañana, el cielo le regalara una clara visión de lo que era su corazón cuando días, meses y años atrás siempre se había mostrado recio a ignorar su sentir.**

**Ahora sin embargo, compasivo, le regalaba una tenue llovizna suficiente para mantenerla alejada de la escuela.**

**Su padre había salido temprano al trabajo, como siempre.**

**Su madre le prohibió rotundamente salir a la calle dado el tiempo y su mal estado de salud.**

**Ella no se sentía mal.**

**Era muy fuerte.**

**Siempre lo había sido, a diferencia de Karin, sin embargo parecía ser que sus padres aun no lo habían comprendido.**

**O era quizás que ellos sabían algo más acerca de su vida que ella ignorara.**

**A estas alturas era difícil confiar en aquellas personas.**

**Hace semanas se planteaba su estado de salud mental, días antes sin embargo se sintió muy segura de su raciocinio cuando decidió dejar en paz todo el enredado asunto con el prepotente…**

**Es mas, ni siquiera valía la pena recordar su nombre.**

**Naruto, el era el único de sus amigos que sabia lo que le pasaba, por ello era el único también que no había ido a visitarla diario desde sus repentinas fallas en la escuela.**

**Era difícil de explicarles a sus amigos lo que sentía, y con más razón a sus padres, según ella en estos momentos ellos tenía un 50 % de la culpa, por esa razón bastaba con inventar una buena enfermedad para apartar las narices de todos de sus asuntos.**

**Así era todo mas fácil, la vida sin explicaciones y superficial.**

**Que mas daba, ellos no podían ayudarla.**

**Y no, si se estarán preguntando si todo es por el.**

**Ni al caso, no vale la pena para sufrir así.**

**Lo que a Sakura, quien acostada y contando las estrellas decorativas del techo de su habitación, le preocupaba y mantenía en tal estado de depresión era la noticia que Naruto le había dado una noche bastante lejana ya.**

**Su hermana Karin no había muerto como toda su corta vida creyó.**

**No había muerto por su culpa y eso era ya decir mucho.**

**La noticia le alegraba, de alguna retorcida forma, sentía un peso muy grande fuera de encima.**

**Y eso le espantaba y le preocupaba.**

**Era todo un mar de sentimientos y contradicciones.**

**Tan mal se sintió todos estos años y sin sentido.**

**No era el mal que merecía y eso la enfurecía.**

**Si embargo era tonto creer que no fue por algo.**

**Todo el mal que sus padres le hicieron cargar tuvo que haber sido por una razón.**

**Y lo que la volvía loca era exactamente eso.**

**La única razón que encontraba no apaciguaba su locura.**

**Es mas, la alimentaba y la hacia meterse aun mas en su depresión.**

**Estaba quebrada, psicológica, y aunque no se diera cuenta aun, físicamente.**

**De eso se encargaría Naruto hacerle notar al día siguiente cuando pegara el grito al cielo al verla en aquel estado.**

**Pero por ahora los minutos pasaban y su estado empeoraba.**

**Sakura Haruno era alguien fuerte, fuerte como cualquier adolescente.**

**E igual de débil y frágil también.**

**Aunque algunas veces se empeñaba en esconderlo, en aparentar cierta perfección algunas veces irritante para ese ser que he dicho, no mencionare, siempre había sido caracterizada por su sociabilidad.**

**Carismática, sonriente, divertida.**

**Kamisama sabe que voluble es entonces el ser humano al verla ahora.**

**La mente juega con nosotros, nuestra propia mente conspira hasta volvernos locos y si la dejamos lo hará, sin dudarlo.**

**Es tan poderosa que algunas veces la única forma de ganarle es…**

**Haciéndole caso a otra parte importante de nosotros mismos.**

**Por ello, esta historia es de dos personajes principales, protagonistas válgase la redundancia.**

**Y desde ahora, las cosas darán un giro importante.**

**Se habré el telón y comienza la segunda escena.**

* * *

jjuju genial...esta demas decir que era yo en vez de Sakura la que contaba estrellitas en el techo..de hecho si tngo en mi cuerto y son fosforecentes!!!

ham bueno..ahora los reviews..

...

...

eto...bueno...naruto y sakura no mataron a karin...de hecho no tengo ni la menor idea de que fume el dia que estaba escribiendo la historia..dejenme nada mas volver a comprarlo para despejar un poco ese inconbeniente...jajaja

no es cierto...tengo pensado...levemente...que la culpa sera 50 50....!! y es todo lo qu voy a decir..quedo claro!! clarissimo aja..

y que mas me preguntaron, comentaron, dijeron?

algo de que sakura esta media sentimentalona..no entendi..pues mi respuesta a eso es...segun yo en los primeros caps de naruto sakura es bien..hemm..apasionada y sentimental por las cosas que quiere...por decirlo de alguna forma..ahh hemm dijiste sentida..ahh sii...CLARO QUE SAKURA HARUNO ES SENTIDA..NO VEZ QUE CORTO LA AMISTAD CON SU MEJOR AMIGA POR NO SE CUANTOS AÑOS POR UN CHAVO MAS BIEN DIRIA QUE ES PENDE...PERO COMO ME MATARIAN..DIRE QUE ES SENTIDA..

JOER.. odio a ...

ahh y no e oido la cancion de S E pero si e visto los priemro caps de la serie..muy buenos..jejeje...gracias por recomendarlos KARIEDU56.

y gracias x escribirme tambien!!!

LADO OSCURO...sasuke pagara..de eso me encargo yo..

a SETSUNA 17 y a HATAKE NABIKI!

gracias por leer!!! me da gusto que escriban!! sigan asi jeje..

por el contrario a HARU LALA CHAN..no me da gusto que ni te aparescas por los comentarios...vas a ver..

BUENO..NOS VEMOS EN LA PROX AVENTURA DE HEMMM...sASUKE ARREPENTIDO Y sAKURA SUICIDA.!!! YUPI!!

Y NARUTO..PUES EL TAN BONITO Y RISUEÑO COMO SIEMPRE...MI ZORRITO LINDO...!!!

BYE BYE


End file.
